tribez_moderatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Resources
All Resources Food Wood Stone Lumber Sun Tiles Cut Stone * * Difficult Conditions: - Find a calculator in the wrecked airplane and 5 statuettes of wealth in the Bar, Dino's Lair or the Bathhouse * Trading Post: - Build a Trading Post and order a quick deal in it * Find 5 Hammers in the Quarry or take them from enemies: - Find 5 Hammers in the Quarry or take them from enemies * Stone and its processing: - Build a Stone Processing Mill, build a Quarry and order a quick deal in the Stone Processing Mill Frozen Rainbow Quests to unlock Resources Marble - Marble Pit - Marble Fiord (you can build Marble Pits on all islands except Island of the Ancient, Piedmont Island and Farmers Bay) # Purchase area with the broken idol (80k) and build the first step # Bring your population to 20 villagers # Build 2 Trading Posts # Build 2 Shaman Shops # Build Alchemy Lab and order 2 Quick Deals # Find 6 Palettes in the Stone Processing Mill and 7 Oil Paints in the Mysterious Cave # Build an Art Gallery # Find 7 Music of Wind at the Shaman Shop and 4 Rocking Chairs at the Furniture Shop # Build a Rainbow House, collect 3x income from the Rainbow House and build a Puppet Cart # Find 6 Kuokki Dyes on the Pirate Ship and 6 Rare Seeds at Cottages # Build a Flower Shop, order 2 Quick Deals at Flower Shop and fulfill 3 Wishes at Flower Shop # Find items: Find 3 Picks from enemies, lumber mill or stone processing mill # Build marble pit (needs Level 25 and Main Building Level 8) Sand - Sand Pit - Mystery Shore # Buy territory south of where you started (70k) # Build a Quarry, Stone Processing Mill and Marble Pit # Build 5 Trading Posts, 3 Shaman Shops and a Theater # Build 3 Villas and upgrade all of them to Level 3 # Find 3 shovels from mines and 1 Wheel Barrow from Lumber Mill # Build a Sand Pit (needs Level 35 and Main Building Level 8) Coral - Coral Mining - Ancestors' Atoll # Build 2 Nice Huts, a Pig Farm and a Warehouse # Build first 2 Bridges # Build a Post Office and 5 Mailboxes + Build a Villa and a Household # Build a Hotel, 3 Trading Posts and 3 Sweet Shops # Plant 5 Coral Trees and 5 Decorative Benches # Buy territory with Big Bath House in the far west (700k) # Find a book on Architecture in the Outsider's Bathyscaphe (*), a measuring Tape in the Cave and 5 Hammers in the Stone Processing Mill # Order 3 Lengthy Deals in Hotel # Find 5 Shower Poufs in the Cave and 3 Aromatic Candles in Bathyscape # Build the Big Bath House # Upgrade the Big Bath House and order a Standard Deal # Find 3 Police Clubs at the Lumber Mill # Build a Police Precinct # Find Flippers in the Outsiders Bathyscaphe, a Swimming Mask at the Hotel and 5 Harpoons at the Marble Processing Mill # Build Coral Mining Facility (needs Level 40 and Main Building Level 9) *Following Quests needs to be done to unlock the Bathyscape # Find 5 fruits from fruit trees # Build a cottage for Dzu # Find 5 Boomerangs in the cave, take away 3 Daggers from Enemy and find a Lasso in the Shaman Shop # Investigate the Bathyscape (Cost: 1500 Food, 40k Gold, 5 worker, 11h36min) Copper - Foundry - Murlod Island # Restore the Cozy House, Cafeteria and Mansion # Find 5 Flasks at Trading Posts and 3 Bellows at Hotel # Build a Laboratory # Build a Tower House # Find 2 Shields in the Laboratory, and the Champion's Belt in the Police Precinct # Build a Coliseum, order 5 Standard deals at Coliseum and fulfill 3 Wishes at the Coliseum # Find 3 crucibles in the Laboratory and 5 Ore Samples in the Marble Pit # Build a Foundry (needs Level 50 and Main Building Level 11) Polunarium - Polunarium Foundry - Piedmont Island # Find 3 Fire Irons in the Restaurant and 6 Bellows in the Laboratory # Build a Coal Workshop # Stockpile 3000 Coal, order 10 Long-Term Deals at the Coal Workshop and Upgrade 2 Coal Workshops to Level 4 # Find 5 Caster's Gaunlets in the Marble Proessing Mill, 5 Caster's Aprons in the Paint Factory and 3 Caster's Hoods in the Ghost Lair (*) # Build a Polunarium Foundry (needs Level 63 and Main Building Level 13) *Following Quests needs to be done to unlock Ghost Lair # Remove 10 Spikes, 5 Bushes and Moss and 5 Fallen Trees # Mine 10 Gold Deposits # Purchase rockfalls territory for 3.25M, remove 10 rockfalls and 5 huge rockfalls # Find a beam at Lumber Mill, 5 large nails in Coliseum and 2 buckets of tar in Laboratory # Restore 3 Large Props and 4 Small Props (Cost: 50 Glass, 50 Paint, 500 Food, 2 Worker, 3h) Cut Marble - Marble Processing Mill * To produce cut marble you need a Marble Processing Mill, Food, Marble and Sand (Marble Processing Mill needs Level 34 and Main Building Level 8). Glass - Laboratory * To produce Glass, you need a Laboratory, Food and Sand (Laboratory needs Level 45 and Main Building Level 10) Paint - Paint Factory * To produce Paint, you need a Paint Factory, Food and Coral (Paint Factory needs Level 55 and Main Building Level 12) Coal - Coal Workshop * To produce Coal, you need a Coal Workshop, Food and Lumber (Coal Workshop needs Level 60 Main Building on level 13) # Find 3 Fire Irons in the Restaurant and 6 Bellows in the Laboratory # Build a Coal Workshop Starclay - Starclay Factory * To produce Starclay, you need a Starclay Factory, Food, Sand and Cut Marble Fabric - Spinnery * To produce Fabric, you need a spinnery, food and silk (needs silkworm farm) * to unlock the silkworm farm, you need to have the mango tree unlocked. only then you can restore the silkworm farm. Silkworms drop from pineapple plants, mango- and cherry trees. But only after you finish a quest to find fireflies in the ostrich farms and xxx in the fields. Wool - Sheep farm * To produce wool, you need a sheep farm, food and milk (needs dairy farm) * To unlock the sheep farm, you need to buy the territory with the sheep farm (under the wonder tree) and get rid off the fog (activate blue orb north of the wonder tree). Then you need to find things to restore the sheep farm.